


The Fixer

by Fairhaven74



Series: The Fixer [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Tony DiNozzo Leaves NCIS Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairhaven74/pseuds/Fairhaven74
Summary: Three years after Tony quit NCIS, Vance calls him back.  Set during season 6.





	The Fixer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slashficlover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashficlover/gifts).



> All mistakes are mine. Feedback is welcome. I wrote this to say thanks to Slashficlover, I hope she likes it.

Tony’s phone rang, looking at the caller ID, he frowned. Why would he be calling, Tony didn’t work for NCIS anymore. “DiNozzo,” he answered.

“Tony, I need your help,” the man on the other end said.

“What’s the problem, Leon?” Tony asked.

“I have a mole in NCIS, and I need help rooting them out.”

“And Gibbs can’t find them, I take it,” Tony said flatly.

Leon sighed, “he’s been looking, but I need an objective viewpoint. Plus, I have other problems at NCIS.”

“Who?”

“Todd and David.”

“Kate’s back to work?” Tony asked surprised. He didn’t think she would come back after Ari shot her.

“She’s been back since shortly after you quit.”

“And she and Ziva haven’t killed each other?” Tony asked with a chuckle.

“No, surprisingly they became friends,” Vance replied.

“What do you need from me, Leon?”

“I need The Fixer, Tony.”

“What if I don’t want to get involved?” Tony asked.

“I’ll just call my wife and have her call you,” Leon said smugly.

“Damn you, Leon. You play dirty. “

“I know, but I do need your help.”

“Fine, but Sam and Beth are staying with you. I don’t want them in my D.C. apartment once Gibbs finds out I’m back.”

“Why not just leave them in Florida?” Leon asked.

“First, Beth goes where I go, and second do you think your wife would let me come to D.C. without Beth?”

“Good point. I’ll see you in a few days.”

“Bye, Leon,” Tony said hanging up.

“Jack,” Tony shouted.

“Yeah, Boss?” the dark-haired man asked.

“Get the jet ready ‘The Fixer’ is going to D.C.”

“On it, Boss.”

Tony looked at his phone and pushed speed dial one.

“Hey, Tony, what’s up?” Sam asked.

“Get Beth ready we have to go to D.C.”

“You sure about this?”

“No.”

“Then why go, Tony?”

“Leon asked.”

“We’ll be ready,” Sam said sighing before she hung up the phone.

Tony closed his eyes as he started his breathing exercises. He needed to relax before he had an attack. He was not fucking looking forward to returning to D.C. after three years. The only reason he was going was that he owed Leon Vance for helping him out of a bad situation three years ago. Jackie and Leon Vance saved Tony’s life; their support gave him hope. The hope gave him Beth and a new life. Who would have thought that a drunken one-night stand would lead to Tony’s whole life changing? Beth was the best thing in his life, and he would not let, Gibbs, Todd, David, Abby, McGee, or Ducky ruin all his hard work. He wasn’t the same Tony who left three years before; he was The Fixer.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on making this a series at some point but it will be a bit.


End file.
